Growing Up
by amazongirl.747
Summary: Four best friends called themselves the amazon quartet and their daughters continue the tradition. The origonal amazoness die, the girls are left to fend for themselves. The hardest task ahead of them is being able to stay together as a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Up**

amazongirl.747

summary: A few years ago, 4 best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. now their daughters continue the tradition. what happens when the origonal amazoness die? How will the young teenage girls fend for themselves? What happens when they lose their innocence (and i don't mean virginitgy) being exposed to the cruel world? Is their friendship strong enough to endure every hardship they face? is this the end of the legendary amazon quartet?

i do not own sailor moon

**a/n i will be using the english names for the characters, and if i spell any of the names wrong, please tell **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Celecele, do we really have to play spa?" asked the girl sitting on the floor by a doll house wearing a light blue spa dress. "Of Course Parapara, spa is much more fun then playing with your dollies," replied a girl wearing a yellow spa dress sitting in front of her vanity.

"And" she tried to continue, but then was cut off by a girl sitting on a bed reading a magazine wearing a green spa dress. "When we get the money to go to a real spa,"

"We'll know exactly what to do," continued the last girl in the room sitting on a chair filing her nails, receiving dirty looks from the previous two girls for finishing what they wanted to say.

"But Basubasu, you promised you were gonna play dollies with me!" begged Parapara as she begged the girl sitting on the chair, pulling her leg.

"PARAPARA GET OFF ME!!!! STOP PULLING ON MY LE…….." Basubasu yelled as Parapara pulled her off her chair, crashing to the ground.

"PARAPARA YOU'RE SUCH A CLUTZ, AND A BABY! NO ONE PLAYS DOLLIES ANY MORE!! AND I'M NEVER GOING TO EVER PLAY STUPID DOLLIES WITH YOU!! I MIGHT AS WELL THROW THEM OUT THE WINDOW!" Basubasu yelled as she went straight for Parapara's dolls, getting ready to launch them out the window.

"NOOOO!! MY DOLLIES!!!" Parapara cried as she tried to get to them first, but was unsuccessful. Parapara collapsed onto the floor crying, begging Basubasu so spare her precious dollies.

Finally, Celecele tore herself from the mirror to stop the quarrel. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP?! I'm trying to give myself a facial, but I can't do it while you two are yelling and screaming at each other! "

Both girls looked at Celecele, Basubasu holding the dolls in one hand up in the air, and pinning Parapara to the ground with her foot.

"Shut up Celecele, the only thing you care about is your precious face! You're so conceited!! All you ever do is look at the stupid mirror!"

"I DO NOT!! I AM NOT CONCEITED BASUBASU! I'M SO GONNA TELL AUNTIE BERNEDETTE WHAT YOU JUST SAID! AND LOOK WHO'S TALKING WITH YOUR 'IM SO STRONG!! IM THE LEADER OF THE GROUP' CRAP"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME BASU!!"

"BASUBASU LET ME GO!! GET YOUR FOOT OFF ME!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" The three girls arguing stopped midstream and Parapara managed to get from underneath Basubasu's foot and retrieve her dolls. All three girls just stared at the girl lying on the bed.

"Will you guys just stop arguing for once!? I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the police for disturbance of the peace. Anyways I'm hungry, cheeseburgers anyone?" The girl said as she hopped of the bed and stood in front of the others.

"Hell I'm up for that," replied Basubasu, as her stomach started to grumble uncontrollably since the mention of food.

"Where to Junjun?" Celecele asked.

"In-and-out?" replied the Junjun, taking off her green spa dress, reaching into her closet for something else.

"YAY! IN-AND-OUT!" shouted Parapara, as she followed Junjun's example and took off her spa dress reached into her closet.

Everyone soon was digging into their closet, more than ready to eat.

--

The four girls lived in the same house, and the same room, yet none of them were blood related. Their moms were such good friends, they decided to move in and raise their daughters together. **(a/n almost like full house)**

Their mothers, Basu, Juno, Cele, and Para (whose real names were Bernadette, Julia, Cecilia, and Patricia) were childhood friends, and even though they were separated, their relationship was extremely strong.

When they were all around the age of 6, they always played pretend. The 4 girls played many games, but their favorite game was to pretend they were Amazon girls. A year passed, that was the only game they played. They soon called themselves, the Amazon Quartet. It wasn't a club, or a cult. It was more of a sisterhood.

Another year passed. Unfortunately, Cele announced that she was moving, and they were all afraid that this would be their last summer. They were afraid that the Amazon Quartet would end.

Unintentionally, they had started a new tradition. During the night of the full moon, at precisely midnight, they all would sneak out of their homes to sleep under the stars and at around 4:00, they would return home. They would sleep in the park, where the Amazon Quartet began.

They never really slept though, just star gazed. But in August, at 4:00, tears were shed, and the friends tried their hardest to say good bye to Celecele. She promised them all that she would visit every summer, and Cele was one to keep her promises.

They shared their last group hug, and all turned to walk their separate ways.

School that year was torture. Nothing in the world was of interest. And no one was of interest to talk to. None of the four girls made friends with other people, and none of the girls talked to each other. Their minds were empty, as was their hearts.

The year went slowly, but to the girls, it felt like an eternity. The Amazon Quartet was just a distant memory.

One day, something happened the day school ended for the summer. Basu was washing her mother's car, Para was sitting on her porch reading a magazine, and Juno was fixing her bike when a familiar voice cut the silence….

_Cele_

She had kept her promise.

The three girls immediately stopped what they were doing and ran straight to greet their friend.

Everything was back to normal. It was as if Cele had never left.

They were still the Amazon Quartet.

They had continued their tradition, to sleep under the stars every full moon.

The last full moon of the summer they shared together was a very special one. As usual, 12:00 midnight, they were all there, blankets and pillows in hand. And as they prepared to lie under the stars, something rose from the ground. They were bright, green lights.

_Fire flies_

You can never tell when they will appear.

The fire flies circled their blankets as the girls drifted off to sleep.

_4:00_

They new what time it was. Not one word was spoken as they shared one last group hug. But this time was not a tearful moment. They new this was not "good bye," but a "till we meet again." They knew that they would meet again, for Cele was one to keep her promises.

The school year was not as boring as it was last year. Like last year, they didn't talk to other people or each other. But whenever Juno's eyes met Basu's or Para's, they never talked, they just smiled.

During the last month of school, the only thought that crossed their minds was Cele.

They smiled at each other more often. Pretty soon notes were being passed:

AQ

They all knew what it meant.

The Amazon Quartet would reunite.

Although teachers were clueless whenever the girls were caught passing notes, and other students thought that Juno, Basu, and Para were going senile, but the girls didn't care.

The last day of school they all met at the entrance to their school, smiling. Then they all broke out to a run to the park, to see a familiar figure.

She had kept her promise.

--

"Basubasu, do you suppose we leave a note?" Asked Junjun as she pulled her jean jacket over her shoulders, with the letters AQ on the back in green. "It wouldn't hurt" replied Basubasu, as she reached for her jean jacket identical to Junjun's, except in red.

"Are we ready to go?" shouted Celecele, standing by the front door with Parapara next to her. They both wearing their jean jackets, identical to Basubasu's and Junjun's, except in yellow and light blue.

"Ya, just a sec" Junjun shouted back to Celecele, as she scribbled a couple of words on a piece of paper:

Lunch and other stuff, be back before dinner

Junjun, Basubasu, Celecele, Parapara

"Done!" she shouted as she ran to the front door to join the others.

"Alright girls," Basubasu said when they were all gathered by the door, "lets go!"

* * *

**a/n YAY!! ITS REVISED!!! its not all that different, but it is to me!! can u guess what time it is??? its...REVIEW TIME!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing Up**

amazongirl.747

summary: A few years ago, 4 best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. now their daughters continue the tradition. what happens when the origonal amazoness die? How will the young teenage girls fend for themselves? What happens when they lose their innocence (and i don't mean virginitgy) being exposed to the cruel world? Is their friendship strong enough to endure every hardship they face? is this the end of the legendary amazon quartet?

i do not own sailor moon...darn it

* * *

Chapter 2 

MAN am I stuffed!! Began Junjun. "Yea, that double double **(a/n, a double cheese** **burger if you've never been to in-and-out)** hit the spot!" said Basubasu.

Once Junjun, Basubasu, Celecele, and Parapara reached In-and-Out, they ordered, found a table, and immediately dug into their food. Just imagine it; four double doubles animal style, four medium animal style fries, and sodas all around, gone in less then 10 minutes.

"So ladies, where to next?" Asked Basubasu.

"I say to the park to work all this weight off," answered Celecele.

"Sounds Good!" Replied Basubasu with a smile on her face.

"Barbara!"

Basubasu's smile slowly faded into a frown as a boy their age approached their table. She hated being called by her real name. Only her mother could do that.

"What is it Jeremy?" Basubasu snapped.

"Nothing, I just came by your table to say hi. Any thing wrong? Oh, hi Janelle, Catherine, Paige."

"Well? What the hell do you want? I don't have all day!" Snapped an impatient and annoyed Basubasu.

"Man, I can't keep my lunch down much longer!" Junjun whispered to Celecele, and she gave a nod in reply.

"Well, I wanted to tell you guys this joke I heard! It's really funny!" replied Jeremy.

"Ok, lets hear it," said Junjun irritated yet as patient as she can be.

The girls didn't have anything personal against Jeremy, actually, he was a pretty decent guy. Just till he suddenly started crushing on Basubasu. When she turned him down three times, he just wouldn't leave them alone. Now, not only Basubasu but also the other three girls got _really _tired of him.

"Well," he started, "this guy walks into a bar…"

Celecele was not listening at all. She was to busy looking at the boy that just walked into the fast food restaurant. He was wearing the uniform, so she was guessing that he worked there. **(a/n, he was cash register)** He was also unbelievably hot. All she could do was stare. He was tall, had light hazel eyes, and short brown wavy hair. He was perfect. She quickly looked away when her eyes met his.

"Um…Hahaha," Basubasu forced out a laugh, "Celecele, get aloud of Jeremy, Cele?"

She was still staring at the boy. The girls were still unaware of it.

Junjun looked at Celecele, then followed her eyes, and smiled. "You know what! I'm hungry again. Celecele lets get some fries!"

"Huh?" she said nervously, finally snapping out of her daze, "What?! What's going on?!"

"Come on Celecele" Junjun whispered as she pulled Celecele out of her seat, "let's go!"

"Damnit Junjun, how could you do something like this to me? What should I say? How should I act?! Junjun, I don't know what to do!"

"Just chill out Cele, just say hi, I got your back." Junjun reassured her as she continued to pull Celecele to the cash register.

"Oh my gosh," said Basubasu as she saw Junjun drag Celecele to the front, "I have to see this"

"Basubasu, over here," She looked to where the voice was coming from, and it was Parapara sitting on a bench, with a perfect view of their friends.

"Perfect seat Parapara," commented Basubasu as Parapara beamed with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy your clueless," said Parapara. "Jeremy, right now it doesn't matter if you stay here or not, just shut up," whispered Basubasu.

"ORDER UP! NUMBER 33!" The cash register yelled. He blushed with slight embarrassment as two girls approached him, noticing the girl wearing the yellow shirt. **(Celecele)**

'_WOW is she hot!' _He thought to himself. "Hi! I'm John," he said to Celecele, as he extended his hand hoping that she would take it.

"Hi," Celecele said as she reached for John's hand. "I'm Cel... Catherine!" She quickly corrected herself when she felt Junjun elbow her in the back.

"Well, what would you like to order?" he asked her.

"Order?" she answered clueless, obviously forgetting the alibi Junjun used to get her up to the counter in the first place. "Oh, right" she leaned back to Junjun "what are we getting?"

"Large Fries, animal style."

"Got it. Large fries animal style please," Celecele said.

"Ok, large fries, animal style coming right up!" He said as Junjun pulled Celecele over to the side to wait for the food.

"So," Junjun looked at Celecele questioningly.

"So?"

"Are you going to ask for his number?"

"NO! Are you crazy? I have more class than that!"  
"Celecele, wake up, look at a calendar, this isn't medieval times, girls can make the first move."

"ORDER UP! NUMBER 40"

"Come on Celecele, that's us."

The two girls walked back to the counter to grab their order. Junjun gently nudged Celecele and whispered under her breath, "now's your last chance, ask him now!"

Despite the fact that Junjun had whispered directly in her ear, the last part sounded like 'ask him out.' Celecele blushed furiously and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

--

"She's totally lost it."

"She's never been so hung up on a guy like that."

"I know, man, she's got no clue what the hell she's doing."

"I don't get it, what are you guys talking about?"

"JEREMY YOUR CLUELESS!!" both girls shouted at the same time, Parapara smacking her head in disappointment while anime style chibi-tear drops appeared.

--

Embarrassed even more after her sudden outburst, Celecele tried to grab the food and run like lightning when she was interrupted.

"Waite, Catherine, can I get your number? Can we hang out sometime?"

She turned around, blushing all over. She slowly started to walk back up to the cash register, but with a little push from Junjun, she was there in seconds. He handed her a napkin and a pen, and she wrote down her number. When she was done she gave the napkin to John and took off back to the table.

"Junjun I hate you."  
"No you don't."

"Yes I do! And I always will!"

"Rrriiiigggghhtttt….like I'm going to believe that. I just got u I hot guy's number. You should be worshipping the ground I walk on."

'_Did I forget something?'_

--

Jeremy, Basubasu, and Parapara quickly went back to their table and acted like they didn't see any thing.

Silently, Celecele and Junjun took their seat and started eating the fries.

Parapara couldn't contain herself; she jumped up from her seat and started firing the first of many questions.

**(a/n, for this part, I am just going to put the name by who said what. Its easier reading/writing like this because its supposed to be like one line right after the other)**

Parapara: "OMY GOSH CELECELE, YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

Basubasu: "DOES HE HAVE A HOT AND SEXY VOICE?!"

Jeremy: "Can I have some fries?"

Parapara: "WHAT WAS IT LIKE GIVING YOUR NUMBER TO A HOTTIE?!"

Basubasu: "WAS HE LOOKING AT YOU, OR WAS HE JUST CHECKING YOU OUT, OR BOTH?!"

Junjun: "GIRLS give her some space, she's exhausted from flirting with John!"

Celecele: "JUNJUN!"

Basubasu: "OH MY GOSH, HIS NAME IS JOHN!"

Celecele: "BASBASU!"

Jeremy: "Did I miss something?"

Basubasu: "You are so clueless Jeremy. Any ways, is he hot? Is he nice? Come on, tell us Cele!"

"Alright I'll tell you," she said, "but at the park, RACE YOU!" Celecele jumped out of her seat and ran to the door leaving Jeremy content with the fries. But before she left, she looked over to the cash register, and waved bye to John.

--

'_Damnit, what is this feeling? I've never felt so…so…vulnerable before. I've never lost my cool like that in front of anyone, let alone a guy. Why would he be so different? Waite a minute, why am I getting the feeling like I forgot something?' _

Junjun, Basubasu, and Parapara finally arrived at the park and found Celecele high up in a tree, her usual spot. Jeremy wasn't with them, he couldn't keep up.

"Alright Celecele, we're here," said Basubasu "So, what's this John guy like?"

Celecele motioned for them to come up, "come up and I'll tell you."

The three girls quickly picked a tree and immediately started climbing. It only took them about 5 minutes to reach Celecele's height.

The girls were very talented acrobats. They could to cart wheels, flips, one handed cart wheels, and no handed cart wheel **(a/n sorry**,** not sure what those are called).** They were as good as any gymnast although they only gymnastics mat they have ever been on was at P.E.

Once Parapara, Junjun, and Basubasu were done climbing, Basubasu began, "So Celecele, no more stalling."

"Alright, alright," Celecele said. "Well, as you already know, his name is John, he has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Not only is he a hottie, but he is really nice. And most importantly, he didn't use some stupid ass pickup line."

"He sounds nice!" said Parapara.

"Your right Parapara, good job Cele!" Basubasu said with a smile. "You definitely caught a big one this time! So, what do you think, is he worth your while?"

**(a/n, 'caught a big one' means like caught a big fish)**

"Ya, I think he fits my standards," Celecele answered back with a little laugh.

"Man this girl is conceited and over confident," Basubasu whispered to Parapara as she nodded in reply.

Celecele began to blush slightly. "And…"

"And?" Basubasu and Parapara said in unison.

"He kind of asked me out." Celecele said, still blushing. "O MY GOSH CELE, ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"You said yes, right?" asked Parapara

"Of course she said yes to him, right?" Basubasu said.

Celecele's eye's shot wide open "Umm….."

"YOU GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER AND YOU SAID NO!!" Yelled Basubasu.

"Waite, its not like I said no, I just forgot to say something. I was to nervous," Celecele smiled weakly,

'_Shit!! How could I have forgotten to say yes!'_

"Well, you can just call him tonight and accept the date," commented Parapara

'_Shit! That's what I forgot! To get his number!'_

"Well, about that…I kind of forgot to get his number"

"YOU WHAT?!" Parapara and Basubasu said in unison.

Both girls went on and on hardly noticing the distress shown Junjun's face.

"Hey, Junjun, what's wrong?" asked Basubasu.

Junjun wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Its not like she needed to, she was there with Celecele, but she just looked upset about something, and Basubasu could clearly see it.

"Oh nothing," she answered, "I just have this uneasy feeling. Anyways, you guys know what's next week?"

"Of course Junjun," answered Celecele. "Full Moon."

The four girls stayed at the park for a little bit longer. They mostly just talked, climbed the trees, and played tag. Pretty soon, they decided it was time to go home.

"Hey look, they're not home yet." Said Junjun as they approached their street.

"Weird, they said they would be home at 4:00." Said Basubasu, "its 5:30 right now." Said Celecele, as she gripped her jean jacket closer over her shoulders. It was getting cold.

They soon reached their house. When they got inside, Celecele said that she would start dinner, so she went into the kitchen while the other girls sat in front of the TV.

It was hardly 10 minutes when the doorbell rang.

Seeing that no one made any effort to get the door, Basubasu got up, "Fine, I'll get it."

Basubasu walked to the front door.

"Hi officer." Basubasu greeted him.

"Are you the daughter of Bernadette Andrews?" He asked.

"Yes," BasuBasu asked nervously as ParaPara, Junjun, and Celecele slowly approached the front door, "is there anything wrong?"

* * *

**a/n YAY!! one more revised chapter!!! now...hit that button!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Growing Up**

amazongirl.747

summary: Four best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. Now their daughters continue the tradition. The origonal amazoness die, the girls are left to fend for themselves. The hardest task ahead of them is being able to stay together as a family.

i do not own sailor moon

**thank you jb41j for your review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

**In loving memory of Bernadette Andrews, Julia Hughes, **

**Cecilia Murray and Patricia Smith**

**The Amazon Quartet**

(a/n part of the story, this is what's said on their tomb stones, as far as I know of, those aren't real people)

It hit them hard.

Basubasu, Junjun, Celecele, and Parapara dressed in black, stood over their mother's graves.

Who would have thought this could happen?

Apparently, Cele, Basu, Juno, and Para were in a car together when they were hit by some drunk drivers.

All of them were in tears. The only sound that was heard was Parapara. sobbing in Celecele's arms.

Junjun and Basubasu never really cried, although there was never a reason to cry. They were usually the strong ones. But this unfortunate event brought them both to tears.

The funeral ended an hour ago. It was around 5:00. A cold wind blew past them.

"We should get going."

The silence was broken. It came from Basubasu. She always tried to be the strong one.

Celecele and Junjun looked at Basubasu and nodded. As they left their mother's graves, not a word was spoken.

--

They soon reached their street. Basubasu reached into her pocket, grabbed her key and unlocked the door.

Basubasu immediately went straight to the back yard to be alone. Celecele followed her example and went to her room. Junjun went to the dinning room leaving Parapara alone in the entryway. Silently she went to the living room.

--

**Basubasu P.O.V.**

'How could this happen?' I thought as I sat on the back yard steps. I tried hard to swallow my tears, as if someone was watching me, but I couldn't control my self. 'I always tried to hide my tears. But you told me that being strong doesn't mean not shedding tears. How can that be possible?' As tears streamed from my eyes, I tried to wipe them away, but the more I tried, the more I cried. I then buried my face in my hands and cried hysterically.

'How could this happen? Why did you leave me? I need you mom, how could you do this to me?'

'You were going to teach me how to be strong.'

--

**Celecele P.O.V.**

'Mom, why? Why did this happen?' I thought as I ascended the stairs to enter my room. I sat in front of my vanity and looked at my reflection. My eyes were blood shot red, my cheeks were rink all over, and my face was stained with tears. I turned away, disgusted at what I saw. 'We were going to go shopping, go to a real spa! You were going to teach me how to be beautiful.'

'But now I'll never know.'

--

**Parapara P.O.V.**

'Mommy, no! Please don't go!' I thought as I gripped the pillow tighter. I was sitting on the sofa, the one mommy used to always lie on. I buried my head into the pillow and sobbed. I couldn't stop. 'Whenever I asked, mommy played dollies with me. She never said no. Not once.' Whenever I was sad, mommy's sugar cookies would make all my problems go away. 'I'll never have her cookies again. I'm all alone. No one will play dollies with me. No one is here.'

'I'm all alone.'

--

**Junjun P.O.V.**

'This can't be happening,' I thought as I sat down at the dinner table. I looked to where my mom used to sit. 'She always got mad at me during dinner because of my bad manners. I know how to hold a fork, or cut with a stake knife. But I pretended like I didn't, just so she would get mad at me. She said that even if I'm an Amazon Girl outside, I need to be a lady at the dinner table. And then she would smile at me.' My eyes are still full of tears even though I've been crying for hours. I close my eyes and place my head onto the dinner table. Slowly tears started to stream down my face.

'You were supposed to teach me how to be a lady, but now,'

'You wouldn't be here to teach me.'

--

**(a/n the girls were around 6 here)**

"_Hey Barbra, come here, I found something," Janelle shouted across the attic to her best friend._

"_What is it?" Barbra said as she ran over to Janelle to investigate their new discovery._

"_It looks like some kind of box."_

"_Well, open it!" Janelle turned around and saw her other best friends Catherine and Paige. _

_Inside laid pictures, letters, diaries, and other mementos: years of memories. _

_The four girls went through the photos and saw their mothers' childhoods. They were in the attic for hours discovering the lives, times, and adventures of the Amazon Quartet. _

* * *

**a/n yay!! 3 chapters done! anyways, REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Growing Up**

amazongirl.747

summary: A few years ago, four best friends called themselves the Amazon Quartet. Now their daughters continue the tradition. What happens when the original amazoness are killed? Ho will the young teenage girls fend for themselves? What happens when they lose their innocence (and i don't mean virginity) being exposed to the cruel world? Is their friendship strong enough to endure every hardship they face? Is this the end of the legendary Amazon Quartet?

i do not own sailor moon…..darn it

* * *

Chapter 4

_7:42_

The funeral ended over three hours ago, yet the girls were still by themselves crying. Despite the cold, Basubasu was still sitting on the backyard steps, Celecele still in her room, Parapara still in the living room, and Junjun still in the dinning room.

Celecele picked her head up from her vanity. She had cried her self to sleep. 'I should start dinner' she thought. She got up from her seat, took of her shoes and went down stairs.

There she wandered into the kitchen and grabbed something from the freezer.

--

Junjun looked up at the clock. She cried herself to sleep too. She got up and went to see what the others were doing.

--

Basubasu gripped her jacket tighter. It started to get really cold.

"Its getting cold, come on inside."

Basubasu turned around, it was Junjun. She got up and walked over to Junjun.

"Is Celecele fixing dinner?" Junjun nodded. They both walked into the house.

"What's for dinner Celecele?" Basubasu asked. Celecele looked at the box of frozen food she was fixing, "some kind of pasta. I heard it's really good." "Where's Parapara?" Basubasu asked. "Probably asleep," Junjun answered as she walked out of the kitchen, "I'll go get her. Basubasu, you set the table."

Junjun walked over to the living room, and saw Parapara lying asleep on the couch. "Wake up Parapara," she said as she tickled Parapara. Parapara started giggling, and then threw the pillow she was grasping at Junjun.

"SLEEP!!!!"

"No Parapara, FOOD!" Junjun said, still trying to wake up Parapara.

"Food?" that was enough to wake her up. She eyes shot open, and she jumped up. "What's for dinner Junjun?" asked Parapara. "Some kind of pasta. Ask Celecele," Junjun answered as she walked back to the kitchen. Parapara jumped of the sofa and followed Junjun to the kitchen.

By the time they got to the kitchen, Basubasu had set the table and Celecele was finished with dinner. They all sat down and had a nice dinner.

A quiet dinner.

--

The morning sun peered through their shutters and hit Basubasu right in the face. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around her, at the other girls, sleeping soundly. An evil grin crept onto her face. Basubasu got out of bed and walked over to Junjun's bed. She shook Junjun until her eyes started to open. Junjun looked at Celecele and Parapara, she knew what Basubasu was planning. Junjun got out of bed and walked over to Parapara. Basubasu walked over to Celecele.

Junjun and Basubasu simultaneously jumped on Celecele and Parapara's beds screaming.

Basubasu: WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! NIGHT TIME'S OVER!

Junjun: COME ON GET UP! IT'S SATURDAY!

Basubasu: GET UP LAZY ASS!! IT'S SATURDAY!

Celecele: damn it Basubasu, I want sleep, Saturdays are for sleeping in not for……

Basubasu: WHO CARES? AS LONG AS YOU CAN GET YOUR ASS OUTA BED!

Parapara: junjun I want sleep.

Junjun: YOU HEARD ME! GET UP!

Parapara and Celecele looked at each other and winked. Celecele chucked the first pillow. Pillows, stuffed animals, and clothes were flying through the air. Pretty soon, the room was a horrible mess, and all four girls were exhausted and sat down.

It was strange. The only thing that could be heard was breathing. Normally, by this time, you would hear yelling from the next room.

Silence over came the room.

'I forgot,' Basubasu thought, 'their not here.'

The silence was unbearable. Everyone was overcome with sadness. Junjun decided to kill the silence and change the mood. "Breakfast any one? Race you guys down stairs! First one there gets the remote!" Junjun ran out of the room with the other three girls following. They were running extremely fast down the stairs, but Junjun managed to reach the kitchen first. They grabbed their cereal, milk, bowls and spoons and headed to the living room to watch TV.

It was a small ritual of theirs. Every Saturday morning they would eat their cereal in their pjs while watching Saturday morning cartoons.

After about three hours of corny cartoons, they cleaned their mess, and changed their cloths. Celecele and Basubasu were arguing about who gets to use the bathroom first. Junjun was very deep in thought, but then decided to stop the quarrel.

"Will both of you shut up?" she said, "Basubasu, just use the other bathroom."

The room went completely silent.

"Oh, right."

They're not here.

**(a/n the house had 2 bathrooms, 1 was the moms, the other was for the girls)**

Junjun went down stairs to get a snack, as if four bowls of cereal wasn't enough.

--

"How could you do this to me!?"

"What are you talking about? It was Mark, not me!"

"I can't believe I trusted you!"

"No listen to me!"

"Shut up!! Got to hell!"

_Gun shots_

"What a jerk," said Parapara. "I know, Matt should not have used that excuse. Now he is dead. Matt's identical twin brother Mark went to Fiji because he discovered that Sarah was pregnant with his daughter." Junjun replied. "Didn't you see the latest episode?" Parapara asked, "The baby is Matt's, and he is still alive!" "No! You're kidding?"

Junjun and Parapara were completely absorbed in a soap opera. They started watching it recently when they got bored of being peacemakers to Basubasu and Celecele.

Right now they were sprawled on the sofa, covered in pop corn. A giant empty bowl was sitting between them.

"What are you guys watching?" Basubasu asked, walking into the living room with a towel wrapped on her head.

"Redondo Beach," answered Parapara.

**(a/n, get it, Laguna Beach, Redondo Beach? I just crack my self up!)**

"That is just the stupidest show!" said Basubasu. "The baby is Matt's." Said Junjun. "You're kidding?" said Basubasu suddenly interested as she sat down on the couch grabbing some popcorn. "What is Alyson gonna do when she finds out that Matt cheated on her with Sarah?"

"She shot him already," answered Parapara. "You're kidding!"

"Are you guys talking about Redondo Beach?" Celecele asked as she entered the living room and grabbed some popcorn.

"Ya, got a problem?" asked Basubasu, trying to pick a fight with Celecele.

"Before you both even start, Celecele, don't answer her," said Junjun. Right when she said that, the doorbell rang.

"I'm not getting it!" Basubasu said. **(remembering the last time she had answered the door, moms death)**

"Fine," Celecele said walking towards the front door, "I'll get it"

It was a guy in a suit.

"Hi I'm Jeff Peterson, Attorney at Law. I've come here to speak with Paige Smith, Barbara Andrews, Janelle Hughes, and Catherine Murray"

* * *

**yay!!! chapter 4 revised and done!!!! now its REVIEW TIME**


	5. Chapter 5

**Growing Up**

amazongirl.747

summary: Four best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. Now their daughters continue the tradition. The origonal amazoness die, the girls are left to fend for themselves. The hardest task ahead of them is being able to stay together as a family.

YES!! I DO OWN SAILOR MOON I DO!!!! (wakes up from dream)...darn it

* * *

Chapter 5

Basubasu, Junjun, Celecele, Parapara, and Jeff Peterson were all gathered in the living room. The girls had just discovered that Basubasu had a rich uncle that was, according to their mother's will, going to be their new guardian.

"So are we ever gonna met this guy?" asked Basubasu.

"I have arranged for your uncle to come to my office tomorrow. You four are welcome to come as well."

As usual, Junjun was deep in thought. 'It all came just to fast. Our mother's death, and now this? Why wouldn't Aunt Bernadette tell us about her brother?' "So…how is this going to work? What are we supposed to do with all the possessions? The car, the house?" That was the first thing she had said the entire time. She let Basubasu do most of the talking.

"That is to be settled between you and you uncle," he replied rising from the sofa and grabbing his suite case. "I hope to see you all tomorrow. Here is my card."

Celecele reached for the plain white card in the lawyer's hand.

Jeff Peterson headed for the front door and reached for the door knob, "Good Afternoon," he said as he let him self out.

Junjun followed him to the door and locked it behind him.

The room went completely silent.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Basubasu said, "I need some fresh air." She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk to," Celecele said as she put on her jacket.

Only Junjun and Parapara were left.

"Redondo Beach?"

"Of Course."

They jumped onto the sofa, flipped on the T.V. and finished eating their popcorn.

--

'You've got to be kidding me.' Basubasu slowly walked to the park. 'How come I've never seen him? I've never even heard of him. Mom's never talked about her family at all. I've never even met my father.' She found an area of tall trees and started climbing.

'Maybe I'm just living with Junjun, Celecele, and Parapara just so I can have some kind of a family.' Basubasu reached the highest branch she could climb to.

She sat there in the tree for who knows when.

--

Celecele slowly walked the streets of her neighborhood. Her mind drifted as her legs carried her to where they pleased. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a driver honk their horn. 'Man, they give everyone a license these days,' she thought as she observed a car almost get into a car accident. She looked up from the scene to see where she was.

In-N-Out.

"Catherine!"

Celecele turned around. It was John.

"Hi!"

He continued, "I'm sorry about your…."

"It's alright," she cut him of before he could finish his sentence.

"John I don't want to bail you out if your late," shouted someone by the front door of the fast food resterant.

"Listen I got to go. I'll call you after I'm done with work. Bye Catherine," he said as he headed to follow his friend.

"Bye," she waved to John and started to walk home.

--

"With my brother?"

"Let me explain please!"

"How could you do this to me?!"

"What are you talking about? Don't think I don't know all about your late nights! Work my ass!"

"With my brother? I thought we were going to get married!"

"How could you be my husband if your cheating on my with Alyson?"

"How could you be my wife if you're carrying my brother's baby?"

"Man she is such a bitch."

Basubasu, Junjun, and Parapara were glued to the T.V. watching Redondo Beach. Basubasu was lying on the sofa upside down trying to eat popcorn, but was unaware that the force of gravity was preventing her from having any. Parapara was sitting on the floor, next to Basubasu's head, catching the falling popcorn. Junjun was lying across the sofa, mindful of Basubasu. As usual, popcorn was scattered everywhere.

"Redondo Beach again? Don't you three have anything better to do?"

"Well we were going to the movies but we decided to wait for you!" Basubasu said, still focused on the T.V.

"Cool, what movie?"

"John Tucker Must Die," answered Parapara, while shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"Alright, lets go guys," said Junjun, dusting the popcorn off of her clothes, "we don't want to be late."

Parapara, Basubasu, and Junjun ran upstairs to get their stuff.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Celecele can you get that?" Basubasu shouted from upstairs.

"Sure" Celecele replied as she grabbed the ringing phone.

(a/n if there is confusion about who says what, just remember that it is perfectly alternating)

"Hello?"

"Catherine?"

"Hey John!"

"Sorry about earlier…"

"Its alright, you had to work."

Awkward silence 

"So…what's up?" Celecele tried to liven up the conversation.

"Nothing much, I got my paycheck today."

"That's cool,"

"Yup,"

"…."

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"…_(loud noise)_" that caught her off guard.

"Catherine?"

"Oh, sorry, I dropped the phone…what was that."

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"…_(thump sound)_" 'thank goodness I caught the phone this time'"Sure!"

"Awesome, so I'll stop by your place in an hour…what's your address?"

"8476 Pine St. It's right across the street from the park."

"Ok see you in an hour…bye."

"Bye John."

_Click_

Celecele hung up the phone as the rest of the girls came charging down the stairs.

"Celecele, your not ready?" questioned Basubasu as she ran down the stairs.

"Well…Um, I think I'm going to stay here,"

Basubasu immediately stopped running down the stairs while Junjun and Parapara crashed into her full speed.

"But you really wanted to see this movie."

"Hey, who was that on the phone?" asked Parapara while she walked down the stairs with Basubasu.

"That's just thing…John called."

"JOHN?!" Parapara, Basubasu, and Junjun shouted in her face.

"Yes, why is that such a big deal, and Junjun where the hell did you come from?"

Basubasu: OH STOP PLAYING COOL!

Junjun: DID HE CALL YOU BEFORE?

Parapara: IS HE GOING TO ASK YOU OUT? YOU BETTER SAY YES!

"Guys please. No I'm not kidding, no he only called me once but he told me he was going to call, and yes I'm going out with him," Celecele answered back with her usual confident and slightly conceited tone of voice.

The three girls looked at Celecele confused.

"If he didn't call you before," began Junjun.

"Then how do you know," continued Basubasu.

"That he was going to call you today?" finished Parapara.

"Well I saw him today while I was on my walk. We didn't have time so say much so he said he would call me."

Right as Basubasu opened her mouth to say something, Junjun cut it.

"Guys the movie starts in 10 minutes. We have to go now!"

Basubasu grabbed her jacket and ran to the door, "Come on let's go, bye Celecele. Have fun tonight with your little BOY TOY!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOY TOY!!" she shouted as Junjun, Parapara, and Basubasu rushed out the door.

'Well, I'm no sure when he will call me…'

She went up stairs to change, she had at least 40 minutes until John would pick her up.

'Well, I need to wear something that will catch his attention, but not make it seem like I'm trying to hard to get noticed.'

With careful deliberation, she decided to wear all black vans, black shorts with pink pin-strips, and a pick tank top over a black wife-beater. She looked at herself in the mirror to see her complete ensemble.

"Genius," She said to her self. "And I have 5 minutes to spare. Now the only thing left to do is just wait."

--

"That movie was so awesome!"

"Man, John Tucker in a thong! Pinch me, I'm dreaming! OW! Parapara!"

slap

"BASUBASU THAT HURT!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO PINCH ME!"

"Actually…"

"Shhh….." Junjun cut in, "we shouldn't wake up sleeping beauty!"

Basubasu and Parapara looked over to the sofa to see the Celecele sleeping soundly in front of the t.v.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," said Basubasu, shooing Parapara and Junjun towards the stairs.

Before she headed up the stairs she turned off the t.v. and went over to the sofa to cover Celecele with a blanket. As she unfolded the blanket, she noticed that Celecele was wearing. 'That's odd, Celecele never falls asleep in her clothes, unless it's a matter of life and death…then that must mean…'

Basubasu's eyes widened with realization. She walked up the stairs to bed whispering 'wait till I get my hands on the bastard.'

* * *

**a/n alright, one more chapter!!! almost done revising. now do you know what time it is?? REVIEW TIME!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

amazongirl.747

summary: Four best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. Now their daughters continue the tradition. The origonal amazoness die, the girls are left to fend for themselves. The hardest task ahead of them is being able to stay together as a family.

* * *

Chapter 6

Junjun laid in her bed and tried hard to sleep. It was around 12:00 am. She just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She was deep in thought, which was the usual case lately. 'Why was Basubasu acting so strangely? What happened?' She sat up in bed and kept thinking. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard someone speak.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yup. Basubasu, what's wrong? What happened?"

Basubasu got up from her bed, walked over to the door of their room. She motioned for Junjun to follow her.

They both walked though the hallway and down the stairs silently, not to wake up Celecele and Parapara. Basubasu led Junjun into the living room and stood over Celecele's sleeping form. She pulled the blanket to reveal her clothes. It didn't take Junjun long to understand what Basubasu was trying to say.

Junjun tightened her fist and her eyes were filled with total contempt.

"I'll kill the sorry bastard."

Her fist did not loosen, nor did her anger. She would have hurled something to the wall, but reframed and contained her anger.

"Come on, it's late."

Both girls left the living room and walked up the stairs.

"Supposes we should take her to bed?" questioned Junjun.

"We Should," replied Basubasu. They walked back to the sofa and lifted Celecele.

"Man she's gained a little weight," said Basubasu as they walked upstairs.

--

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Its past 10:00."

Celecele opened her eyes and were looking straight into Basubasu and Junjun's faces.

"Come on, can't a girl get some sleep?"

"No! Absolutely not!" "Unheard of!" "Extremely frowned upon!" answered both girls with total sarcasm. Celecele smacked them both with her pillow. "We'll see what's frowned upon!"

Before the two girls could recover, Celecele jumped of her bed and ran down stairs. Seconds later Junjun and Basubasu were on her tail. Thus began a game of hot pursuit.

Celecele eventually ran into the kitchen and opened the window. Before she was caught, she quickly evacuated the area and headed for the front door.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"Junjun, let's get her."

"Definitely."

Celecele unlocked the door and ran outside. She cornered the house until she reached the kitchen window. Even in her pajamas she was a skillful acrobat. She jumped up and grabbed the window sill. By the time Basubasu and Junjun got to her, she had pulled herself into the window and shut it. She then ran full speed to the front door and locked it.

"She's good," Junjun said, as they ran over to the front door.

They ran up to the door and Basubasu reached for the handle.

_Locked. _

"O hell no." Basubasu was at a loss of words.

"What are we going to do?" asked Junjun.

It didn't take Basubasu long to contemplate a plan.

"We're not giving up that easily." Basubasu ran towards the side of the house and to the back yard. She grabbed a chair and set beside the stairs that led to the kitchen. She stepped onto the chair and then jumped onto the awning that was above the door. Quickly she reached for an open window sill. Using the wall, she pulled her self up into the window. Once she was inside, she turned back around and looked out to Junjun.

"Wanna try?"

Junjun followed. It didn't take her long to reach the window.

"How do you learn these things?" Junjun asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You'd be surprised," Basubasu answered with a laugh.

They left the room and slowly crept down the stairs. They heard laughter in the living room, so Junjun and Basubasu headed there. They found Parapara and Celecele on the sofa laughing.

"That was funny Celecele. Just don't forget them outside."

"Ya your right. I should go get them."

Celecele rose from the sofa and headed for the front door, but was frozen in place when she found Basubasu and Junjun in the hallway waiting for her.

"Well Junjun, we have her cornered, got any ideas on how what we should do to her?"

"I don't know Basubasu. Maybe we should lock her out of the house. Then we can t.p. her bed and egg her clothes."

"Good idea."

"Ok, ok, truce, I give up."

"That's more like it," said Basubasu, "ok now slave girl go make us breakfast."

"Make your own damn breakfast," snapped Celecele.

"Celecele you gave up, you make our breakfast, or else," said Junjun.

Not sure what the 'or else' factor was, and not even sure if she wanted to know, she walked into the kitchen and got the girls their breakfast. It wasn't that big a deal because it was just cereal.

Triumphantly Basubasu and Junjun walked to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Five minutes Celecele had given them, and herself, cereal and they were all seated in the living room.

Around an hour later, everyone was finished with breakfast. The phone rang.

Celecele picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi this is Jeff Peterson Attorney at Law, can I please speak to Barbra Andrews?"

"Sure, Basubasu, its for you."

Basubasu grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Jeff Peterson. I have some news from your uncle."

"Ok,"

"Unfortunately he is not able to come to my office today. I still hope to see you at my office."

"Is there an specific time we should be there?"

"Any time between 12:00 and 4:00."

"Ok."

"Good Bye."

Basubasu put the phone down and stat back down on the sofa. She wasn't in a good mood.

"So what's up?" asked Celecele.

"My uncle is flaking out. We're still going to Jeff's office after lunch to settle some things."

"When are we having lunch?" Parapara asked.

"In an hour," answered Basubasu as she rose from the sofa, "I'm going for a walk"

She grabbed her jacket and headed for the front door. Right before she opened it, the doorbell rang. Another guy in a suit. **(a/n end of chapter 4)**

"Delivery for a Miss Barbra Andrews."

"That's me."

The man handed her the small package. And walked back to his car. Basubasu closed the front door and opened the package. There was a letter inside.

_Dear Barbra,_

_I am extremely sorry that I had to cancel to suddenly. I have some important unexpected business and I need to fly to New York immediately. I do not know how long I will be staying there, it shall be at least 4 weeks. I am sure you have been told that I am the guardian of you, Janelle, Catherine, Patricia, and you. Your mothers have left everything to you four girls. Unfortunately the house and money are not technically yours until you are 18. If you need any thing, please feel free to tell me and I will make it happen. My associate who delivered this letter will be giving you money once a week for your personal needs. I will also be changing all of your last names to my last name, Johnson. This unfortunately will be your last summer in your mother's house, then you will be moving with me. Everything will be taken care of. I have included all of my contacts information so please don't hesitate to as me for any thing. _

_Sincerely, _

_Uncle Mike _

Tears began to form in her eyes. She walked back to the living room and tossed the letter in the sofa next to the other girls.

"You guys might want to read this."

Junjun glanced at the letter, and as she grabbed it, she heard the door slam. 'Shit this can't be good.'

--

'Damn this isn't fair. Why do we need to move out? And why doees he need to change our last names? And what is more important than his new wards?'

Basubasu walked and made her way to a Jamba Juice. She got herself something to drink and sat down at a table.

'No wonder mom never told me about him.'

She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice that someone was watching her.

--

Junjun dropped the letter she had just finished reading aloud. Tears slowly swelled in her eyes. All the girls were silent.

"Celecele," asked Parapara, "why do we have to move?"

"I don't know."

Junjun looked up and saw Basubasu walk into the living room.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Where are we going?" asked Parapara.

"Carl's Jr." answered Basubasu.

"But I don't want to go to Carl's Jr. I want to go to In-an.."

"We are going to Carl's Jr.," snapped Basubasu.

During this whole ordeal, Celecele stayed quiet. Sadness over came her as she thought of John.

"Come on, let's go."

After Basubasu snapped at Parapara, no one hesitated to her command.

Basubasu walked out of the front door and waited impatiently in the yard. Celecele and Parapara quickly grabbed their jackets in fear of angering Basubasu even more. Junjun grabbed her jacket and slowly put it on. She was to busy thinking about the change in Basubasu's personality.

"Will you hurry up?"

She snapped back to reality and walked to meet the other girls.

--

Parapara walked back to the kitchen to throw away her dinner plate. She and the girls were having a late dinner picnic style. **(a/n picnic style: ummm… basically eating a meal where ever u want, me and my sister use that term whenever we don't want to eat dinner at the table. We just lounge around and watch t.v. while we eat.)** 'Going to Jeff Peterson's office was a drag. It was completely boring. All we did was handle a bunch of legal stuff.' She headed back to the living room to join the others. She glimpsed out the window. "Oh look, full moon!" she said to herself.

"What was that Parapara?" asked Celecele.

"Oh nothing, just that theirs a full moon…"

"Waite, full moon?" asked Basubasu, "Are you serious?"

"If you can't trust me then you can come over here and check for yourselves."

"Alright girls, lets go," Basubasu said as she pulled herself off of the sofa and up the stairs.

"Come on Junjun lets go!" Parapara shouted as she pulled Junjun off of the sofa.

Celecele drifted off into space and slowly rose from the sofa.

"Celecele stop day dreaming, lets go," commanded Basubasu from upstairs.

Celecele hesitantly walked toward the stairs.

"So who died and made her queen superior?"

**(a/n if you are unsure of where they are going, refer to chapter 1)**

* * *

**a/n YAY!!! THE LAST OF THE REVISING!! PARTY!!!! you can join the party...if only you pressed that little button and reviewed!!**


	7. Chapter 7

amazongirl.747

summary: Four best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. Now their daughters continue the tradition. The origonal amazoness die, the girls are left to fend for themselves. The hardest task ahead of them is being able to stay together as a family.

i **DO**(not) own sailormoon

* * *

Chapter 7 

Parapara looked out of her window and watched the sun rise from the horizon. The other girls would have watched it with her, but they had all fallen asleep. They had all just returned from their night spent under the stars. She continued to watch the light increase as she let out a heavy sigh. Parapara began to contemplate on why last night was so different from all of the other nights they have spent under the stars. After a couple moments she realized the difference. Last night there was silence, not peace, silence. A very uncomfortable and awkward silence that was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

Her eyes began to water as she walked away from her window and toward her bed. She grasped her pillow as she cried herself to sleep with one though lingering in her head.

'I'm all alone.'

--

"Basubasu, where's Junjun?" asked Celecele as she walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Basubasu snapped back from the sofa in the living room.

Rolling her eyes, Celecele continued down the stairs into the kitchen to get breakfast. She found a note on the table.

_Going out. Be back for lunch_

_JJ_

'That doesn't give us much information.'

--

Junjun walked down the busy streets. She was for some reason depressed and oddly upset. She walked at a slow pace throughout the town. Junjun sat down on a small brick wall bordering a mall marking lot. She felt like crying, but she couldn't. She just felt dry inside.

Junjun didn't even look up when she heard a small group of people approach her.

"So what's your story?"

Junjun looked up. There was a girl standing directly in front of her. She was short, and had dark brown straight messy hair. She wore a lot of dark eye make up and black clothing. She had cuts and scars all over her arm. Her friends didn't look all that different.

Junjun looked up at the sky as she gave her answer. "It just feels like the world is deteriorating. Nothing makes sense any more."

The girl grabbed a small plastic bag and some paper from her pocket and handed it to Junjun. Junjun looked at her, slightly confused.

"It will make it all go away."

The girl handed Junjun a lighter.

In seconds, Junjun was engulfed in a small but comforting cloud of smoke.

'She's right,' Junjun thought to herself dully, 'everything does go away.'

--

Celecele was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine and Parapara was sitting on the floor watching TV while Basubasu was pacing around in the hallway.

"Where is Junjun? Its 1:00. She said she'll be back by 12. This is driving me fucking crazy!"

"For the hundredth time I have no fucking clue where she is!" Celecele practically screamed. "Will you relax and stop trying to run everybody's life? You're always bossing us around! And what does it matter that Junjun is not here? You like to disappear a lot to who knows where and come back till who knows when! And Junjun said lunch, not 12:00. We normally eat lunch a 1:30 anyways."

Basubasu slowly turned to Celecele and snapped back, "I bust my ass off for you guys, this is how you say thanks?"

"No one asked you to be the mother-fucking ruler of the universe."

Furious, Basubasu grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Then I just won't care any more." She stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.

Celecele grabbed her magazine and ran up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her vanity. She began to sob hysterically. Even after crying over her mom, and crying over the fact that john stood her up, surprisingly, she still had tears left to shed.

Everything seemed to be falling apart. She looked at the girl in the mirror before her. Red and blotchy face, blood shot eyes, dark circles, and pale skin. Celecele could hardly stand to call that her reflection. The beautiful girl she once was disappeared as with her happiness and confidence. She looked down at the magazine and at the girl on the cover. She was flawless. Her skin was a perfectly tan, her smile was impeccable. There was one more aspect about the girl that stood out the most.

_She was thin._

Celecele grabbed the magazine and looked at it closely.

'Maybe if I was thin John would like me. But how do I lose weight quickly? Should I workout?'

She went through her magazine to see if there were any weight loss solutions.

"Celecele?" Parapara shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Parapara?"

"Are you going to fix lunch? I'm hungry."

Celecele finally realized the answer to her problem.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not having lunch. There is some money on the table, go order pizza or something," she replied

Parapara walked away from the stairway disappointed. She grabbed whatever cash she saw on the table and ordered pizza.

--

Basubasu walked the streets infuriated, "how could Celecele say something like that? I've been trying so fucking hard to take care of them all, and this is how they repay me! Well it doesn't matter because I don't care any more. Those three little ungrateful brats can be somebody else's problem."

She made her way over to a Starbucks and got herself a drink. As she walked outside toward a table, a guy ran directly into her. Before her mind could register what had happened, her drink had fallen and was spilled all over the cement.

"Oh, my bad, can I buy you another drink."

Basubasu looked up from her spilt drink to the taller figure before her.

"No, its ok you don't have to."

"Please, I insist."

"Oh, alright," she replied slightly confused, but a little to late since he had already made his way back inside.

While she waited, she took a seat at a table. Shortly, the guy came back with two drinks and sat one down in front of Basubasu.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Barbara. And yours?"

"Taylor."

Minutes later they began to talk as if they had known each other their whole lives. Taylor was 17, lives with some of his friends in an apartment around town. He had dropped out of school about 4 months ago. As they got deeper into the conversation, Basubasu had a weird feeling about him, but quickly dismissed it.

"Hey, do u wanna go see a movie?" he asked.

Basubasu snapped out of her daze, "sure" she replied.

They grabbed their drinks and walked off to the nearest movie theatre.

--

_11:20 p.m._

"Dude, that was awesome, thanks for the ride. Your bike is kick-ass, later Taylor' Shouted Basubasu from the front door of her house.

"Where were you," asked Celecele from the entrance to the living room.

"None of your fucking business so get off my nuts," snapped Basubasu as she brushed by Celecele to the living room.

Angry, Celecele walked up the stairs to sleep. Basubasu made herself comfortable on the couch and slept.

* * *

**a/n YAY!!! AN UPDATE!! WOOWOOWOOO!! LET'S PARTY!!! you too can join the party (this one is better than the last one!) if u only reviewed...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Growing Up**

**amazongirl.747**

**summary: Four best friends called themselves the amazon quartet. Now their daughters continue the tradition. The origonal amazoness die, the girls are left to fend for themselves. The hardest task ahead of them is being able to stay together as a family.**

**i dont own sailormoon**

* * *

Celecele stood in front of her vanity in her undergarments inspecting her progress in weight loss. Yes she did lose weight, but instead of sliming down to the glamorous size 0 worn by models, she was disgustingly skinny. The weeks of fasting showed on her torso as her rib cage was almost completely visible. Her arms were slim and limp. Her skin lost its caramel tan and faded to a sickly faded white. The worst feature was her eyes. Eyes full of authority, strength, beauty, and grace lost their luster and became lifeless and broken. Not only was her beauty gone, but her passion fled as well. She never cooked or grocery shopped like she used to.

Celecele's activities included reading beauty magazines, reading beauty magazines, and crying after reading beauty magazines. Every so often she would eat something when the hunger would become unbearable. But slowly she became numb to it, just like everything else. Everything was available in the comfort of her own home, which really was no comfort at all.

Now on the other hand, Basubasu spent most of her time away from her so called "home." About a week after meeting Taylor, they hooked up. The only reason she stopped by the house was to grab some clothes or money her uncle sent her. Well, that wasn't the _only _reason she stopped by. The truth is, she still loved those girls, whether she could admit it or not.

By now, Taylor's friends were her friends, well she thought. Despite their lack or morals, manners, self-respect, she tried to like them. By now they were all she had, and who she lived with.

--

Junjun sat in the bathtub with scissors in her right hand, and her left outstretched before her. She was sobbing hysterically at the physical and spiritual pain.

Blood stained her tight black jeans and dropped to the bottom of the bathtub.

The weed wasn't enough to keep her from depression. It helped at one point, but getting stoned didn't fix her depression. To Junjun the only thing worse than depression was being stoned and depressed at the same time. By now, everything faded into an eternal dumbness as her intellect and reason slowly faded. Her once strong will faded. It wasn't a "yes" or "no" any more, it was just "whatever."

She dropped the bloodstained scissors and grasped her left arm. She sank lower into the tub and continued crying.

--

Celecele heard the front door open and slam shut, and ran to the door of her room to see who it was. She wished it was Basubasu for she missed her more than imagined. She was her best friend.

Celecele walked in the kitchen to find Basubasu digging in the refrigerator. She grabbed a granola bar, sat down at the table, and attempted to eat it.

"What the fuck is this? A hellhole? There is absolutely no food?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I guess we are not up to your standards," Celecele snapped back.

"I didn't ask for your damn comments,"

"You didn't say I couldn't speak."

"Just shut up anorexic whore," Basubasu snapped, as she stood up from the fridge exposing her revealing attire.

Even though she was upset and hurt, Celecele still retaliated. "You should talk. Oh, the strip club called, they want their costume back," she said commenting on her low cut halter top, bare midriff, and unbelieveable short jean skirt.

"Just go fuck yourself," Basubasu said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Celecele followed her out, after throwing away her uneaten granola bar.

"Where are you going?"

Basubasu turned around to face her, "Taylor's apartment, he's having a party tonight. Oh wait a minute," she said mockingly, "is that any of your business? Oh that's right; you're not the motherfucking ruler of the universe. Bu-bye." She turned to the front door to leave but was stopped by Celecele.

"Basu wait, I don't like Taylor."

She turned once again and said mockingly, "You didn't get the memo? He's my boyfriend, why do you need to like him."

"Look I have a bad feeling about him, I know this guy is not good news."

"Why should I take advice from you? It's not like you know everything about guys. If you did, you would be dating John now wouldn't you."

Celecele ran upstairs. She fell on her bed sobbing hysterically.

Basubasu's eyes followed her till she was out of sight. For the first time in weeks, her eyes had softened and for a second the old Basubasu was apparent. She snapped back to reality, grabbed her stuff and left.

--

An hour after Basubasu left, Celecele had finally begun to stop crying and ponder what Basubasu last said to her. She was wrong. Celecele knew almost everything about guys. She could read them like a book. She could predict their actions to the tee. But, for some reason, this was not the case with John. He was completely unpredictable, and she had no way of knowing what his actions or words would be next. She, for once, was completely at a guy's mercy. What was she feeling? Was it love? No. It was impossible, according to all her magazines. She could even tell if someone was in love or not. Why did she not know whether she was feeling this emotion? Celecele, queen or love and master at relationships was at the mercy of her subject of expertise.

--

Parapara sat up from the sofa with tears in her eyes and looked to where Basubasu stood not to long ago.

She had heard the whole thing.

She grasped the pillow tighter and cried into it.

'I'm all alone. No one will talk to me, no one will play with me. Where did everybody go? Why did Basubasu leave? Why did mom leave me? Everything was perfect. Why?'

_-flashback-_

_5:00 pm_

_It had been a perfect day. 4-year-old Parapara and her mother walked around downtown. A huge crowd of people pushed through them, separating them._

"_MOMMY!" Parapara reached out to her, tried to grab her outstretched hand, but was pushed away by the wave of people._

"_PAIGE!" Patricia reached out to her daughter. She was so close, but when she could just barely feel her daughter's small fingers when she was forced away from her._

_To Patricia's relieve, the crowd of people slowly cleared. But to her distress, Paige was nowhere in sight. _

"_PAIGE!" she continued calling and ran to find a policeman_

_--_

"_Mommy, where are you? Why did you leave me? I'm lost, and scared."_

_Paige wondered the streets crying. It had gotten dark a little while ago. There were strange people all around her. Everything was so terrifying. To make her troubles worse, it had begun to rain. She ran, trying to find a place to take cover._

_--_

_10:37 pm_

_5 and a half hours and Paige was still nowhere to be found. On top of that it was raining. _

_Patricia walked over to a nearby bus stop and sat down and cried. Something was strange though. Not only did she hear her breathing and the rain, but she also heard something else. She stood up and looked underneath the bench. _

"_PAIGE!" she shouted and reached for the small figure underneath the bench._

"_MOMMY" she held on to her mother and never wanted to let go._

"_I'm so sorry Paige. I promise I will never let you go, ever."_

_-end of flashback-_

'Mommy, you broke your promise'

* * *

**a/n this is a little shorter than how i tipically write my chapters. chapter 9 will hopefully be longer. well theres chapter 8, all i have left is 9, 10, and the epiloge...almost done. NOW its time do to your part and REVIEW**


End file.
